Hetalia International Academy for the Gifted
by SevenSeasPirate
Summary: Welcome to Hetalia International Academy For the Gifted. Enrollment is now available to those who apply. WARNING: this story is full of historical satires, pranks, romance, action,initiation rituals,death,and just straight up stupidity at some points.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, or you if I accept your character for enrollment.

Cookie?

I own the head master though hehehehehehehe (evil laughter fail)

* * *

><p>Announcer: although there are tons of hetalia school stories…..I am writing one, however I am in need of students, if you would like your student (character) to attend, please just leave a review with the details. I will be accepting 2 (or more if I please) characters per country (the country you are from). The countries will be the dorm presidents btw. I will also accept siblings if they seem awesome. Oh, and If I don't accept your character for one country, I might accept them for another country; you just have to resubmit the character.<p>

Name: (what is thou name…..tells me or it is bob)

Sex: (Male or female…..yes is not an answer)

Age: (how old)

Grade: (9th, 10th 11th, 12th – this is an international boarding school for high school level people)

Height: (tall, short, normal, etc)

Description: (hair, eyes, clothing style, etc)

Interests: (what is amazingly entertaining to you?)

Class choices: (history is required, but you know like math, psychology, photography, etc- list some classes or I shall make them up)

Country of origin: (which country dorm shall you be staying at)

Talents: (all that applies)

Languages spoken: (all characters will be required to speak English, but if you're from a country that speaks a different language besides English you can also speak that language. People from Canada may also chose French if they so please-all this choice does is tell me what language class you can and can't take)

Friend choices? : (list all that apply)

Love choices? : (list one if you want…and ill think about it)

Fatal Flaw: (don't say im perfect, because everybody has a flaw)

Relation/relationship to/with sibling: (only for you if you have a sibling. Ex sister/bad…no seriously I hate my sister)

Reaction to acceptance letter: (happy, sad, confused, etc)

* * *

><p>Please, please, please review. Ill gives you a cookie or something…..ill try to put a chapter up every day.<p> 


	2. Welcome 1

I would like to thank those who have replied.

For this chapter, it is a letter written by my two characters in the story. The first person to guess why their names are significant, no seriously it's obvious, is awesome…and gets to chose school colors.

This chapter is purposely written as if it was to a character in the story. The following, which are mentioned in this letter, are in the story now, they have already gotten acceptance letters - this is just a welcome letter, keep in mind that the countries are already students.

* * *

><p>Dear New Student(s) of Hetalia International Academy,<p>

On behalf of the headmaster, I Gaea Thomas, the female delegate for all houses, would like to congratulate you and welcome you, the new female students, to our fine academy.

We hope that you have been preparing yourselves for this upcoming year, and we cannot wait to have you attend.

The following students have been accepted into the following dorms:

Miss. Farryn Josen; into the Canadian Dormitory

Miss. Emily Alvarez; into the Argentina Dormitory

Miss. Sydney Osterburg; into the American Dormitory

Miss. Kyla Kalinowski; into the Polish Dormitory

Miss. Kobayashi, Mai; into the Japanese Dormitory

Miss. Lillianna Vargas; into the Italian Dormitory

Please keep in mind that our goal is to make you feel as close to home as possible by surrounding your environment with your countries culture, while teaching you the culture of others. We encourage you to tell us of anything to promote your culture, but we also ask you to respect the cultures of others, because we put no cultures above others.

Sincerely, Gaea Thomas.

* * *

><p>Dear New Student(s) of Hetalia International Academy,<p>

On behalf of the headmaster, I Pan Thomas, the male delegate for all houses, would like to congratulate you and welcome you, the new male students, to our fine academy.

We hope that you have been preparing yourselves for this upcoming year, and we cannot wait to have you attend.

The following student(s) have been accepted into the following dorms:

Mr. Luis Ferando

Please keep in mind that our goal is to make you feel as close to home as possible by surrounding your environment with your countries culture, while teaching you the culture of others. We encourage you to tell us of anything to promote your culture, but we also ask you to respect the cultures of others, because we put no cultures above others.

Sincerely, Pan Thomas.

* * *

><p>Oh…this reminds me. There is one character, whom I have decided to be a student. Alyssa Miller is in the story, but she isn't a new student….I don't know how to explain it, but yeah she is already a student.<p>

We still will be accepting letters, but none will be posted until after I post first round schedules. Look forward to class schedules tomorrow if already accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing…NOTHING I TELL YOU!

-Alright, im sorry for being a bum….but yeah, only like 27 more days till im out of highschool, and I can focus on writing more. Oh, and since this story is focusing on stereotypes and such, Pan and Gaea are the stereotypical twins, as in they finish each others sentences, can tell what the other is thinking, and their movements are always in sync. Oh and to explain the twins talking pattern, if they have a split line (as in one start saying something, and the other finishes) Gaea will speak before Pan (unless I say other wise).

I'm not going to post the same letter twice, so these OC's have also been accepted: Gretchen Paulinski, Katelynn Nendalev, Lumex Halloway, Roksana Buterskaya, Oliver Thompson, and Elizabeth Therese Lim

Oh and thanks to KaylaRocks, who has chosen olive green, blue, and silver as the school colors.

* * *

><p>Cost to send out invitation letters to foreign countries? 25 dollars. Cost to send out acceptance and welcome letters? 35 dollars. Price for first class airline tickets for all of the new students? 35,520 dollars. Look on headmasters face when he found out that his children only did two out of three of the tasks he asked of them? Priceless…..<p>

"Pan, Gaea, where are my new students?"

"There um" – "Not here yet."

"Heh, that's funny, I could have sworn I told the two of you that they were suppose to be here TWO WEEKS AGO!" The headmaster yelled at the twins, his face turning red from anger.

"Were sorry father. We will handle this right away." the two answered in complete unison.

"There isn't enough time to send out the tickets, the two of you will have to go out and get them yourselves. Gaea you will handle the students in North and South America. Pan you will handle those from Asia and Europe. After you have gathered them in the private jets you will meet back here. Do I make myself clear?

"But that means that I have more students to care for than Gaea! You always give her less work than I do!" Pan yelled clearly outraged that he had to do more work than his sister.

"No, i always give the two of you equal amounts of work, yet she is the one who usually ends up doing your share of the work. she even the sent out all of your letters to the students, when it is was both of your responsibility. You probably thought I didn't read that did you. Now get going, you know how I hate waiting."

"Yes father." The two said as they began to leave their fathers office, their footsteps perfectly in-sync with each other.

"Oh and one more thing, take the dorm presidents with you. I would like them all to meet the new students. That and as you are aware Gaea, some of them have siblings who are coming to attend." The two scowled at their father's last comment and left to carry out his wishes.

* * *

><p>Alright, I know its short, really really short...so very very short, and I know this chapter was kind of slow and your OC's aren't in it, but they will be in the next chapter, I just needed to show the oh so loving father-children relationship between the headmaster and the twins. The twins are such bums, and the headmaster has some serious anger management problems. Oh and no more OC's will be accepted, i need to stop confusing myself with the ones i already have. I might ask for some later.<p> 


	4. New students part uno

Long time no see right? Anyway ill put my OC's info up later but they like everyone else go by their appointed nicknames. Their real names are Evangelina and Finnegan, I find their names adorable, yet the OC's hate their own name. This also reminds me, if you would ever be so kind to leave the nickname for your character that is based off a place in their country, you know state, capitol, province, etc. that will be used during things like classes or of course as a nickname (you don't say?). Ill explain it in the next chapter. However if you have already requested a name I will keep it unless you want differently.

* * *

><p>"Gaea! Wake up" Pan said and began to shake his sister out of her deep slumber<p>

"Sssstttooooppp…..let me sleeeepppp" Gaea whined and sat up straight in bed rubbing her eyes. "Wait how did you get in my bedroom?"

"They same way you get into mine, by an all-access-card. Now get up, we have to go."

"Fine, Hand me my phone…my god its only six…..alright here's the plan, since you will have more people than either of the jets can handle, on the way back, you will leave with all of the dorm presidents in the private jet, and when you make your first stop, which will be in… Poland, you will all switch over into an airplane. It's perfect, because it also allows for you to get more fuel, so you won't fall out of the sky somewhere over Africa. The last thing we need is another foreign affair with the island revolving around your own stupidity."

"Hey, how was I suppose to that lady owned all of those duck things?." Pan said defending his foolishness. "First, they were swans. Second…THAT LADY WAS THE QUEEN! Oh, and you would have known that if you had paid attention to Arthur when he told you not to mess with them! Now hold my phone and turn around, I'm going to go get dressed." She said and began to get dressed.

"All im saying is that a day in prison was a bit much for blowing an air horn right beside one of those stupid swans. However I think id rather be in that prison cell than going to get people from various countries. God this sucks."

"Heh speak for yourself."

"What are you talking about, you have to pick up people too, and you have to do it with America with you."

"Yes, but my dear brother remember, your leaving with two Italians, and returning with three."

"Oh joy, kill me." He said putting her phone in his pocket and propping his hand on his head and ruffling his own hair. "You can turn around now. Oh and I have arranged for you all to stay the night at a hotel in Italy since it is your last stop. I figured you'd rather not return at 3 in the morning"

"That I would not. Now, vamos" Pan said while opening the door and leading his sister out.

* * *

><p>Sometime later when on the plane about to leave-(Picking up those from S.A and Sodium – anyone? No? Na=sodium)<p>

"Alright, even though there are only four of us going, myself being one of them, I still need to do a head count for my dads sanity." Gaea called out as she sat her stuff down into her seat. "America?"

"Sup."

"Cuba?"

"Dudddeee! He's totally asleep, and we haven't even taken off yet!" America answered for the Cuban who had managed to fall asleep within two minutes of sitting, which had to be some kind of record.

"How did he? You know, never mind. Now where's Canada? I haven't seen him all morning."

"Yeah, me either."

"But ive been here all morning." Canada answered from the seat right beside Gaea.

"Oh. Well this is just awkward. Um did you guys talk with those who we are picking up for your dorm? I sent those in North America an email saying to meet us at Queen Victoria Park; and we will pick the one from South America up at a landing zone."

"Dude you are such a control freak. Oh and yeah I talked to my newbie. How bout you broha?"

"Um yeah, I talked to my um 'newbies' as you call them."

"Ok, well since that is taken care of im going to take a nap. Oh, and if you write on my face with a sharpie America, you die"

"Damn take all the fun out of it why don't you" America said and slid the sharpie he had brought under the seat.

_tbc_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 part 1 is complete ….Again so short and full of just filler suckiness. Gosh this is so slow… I seriously have all of the initiation chapters written,hehehe pure evilness is within them, but I need these filler chapters first to establish a few things, and my brain hates to write them. I don't own anything but my laziness….which I want to burn in a campfire while singing a catchy song…someone should bring some marshmallows for smores<p> 


	5. ApologyAmazing KC KnightTwin Info

Good news everyone…..I'm not dead. Thanks to KC Knight, I have decided to get off my lazy ass, and update. No seriously thank you KC Knight for encouraging me to update because I have been a bum. Again im sorry, but this week im filling out forms for college, but I wanted to post the twins info since you guys all shared your OC'c awesome info. I pinky promise I will update asap…if not you guys can come burn me at the stake.

* * *

><p>Name: Evangelina Thomas (Mother's maiden last name)<p>

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Grade: 12th

Height: short

Description: Shoulder length brown hair that frames her face, heterochromia eyes: right eye is dark brown, left eye light brown. She doesn't care what people think off her clothes, her free time clothes are very neon and eccentric.

Interests: crafts, reading, writing, annoying her brother, pranking others, and getting even

Class choices: AP World History, Trigonometry, Psychology, Photography, British Literature, Graphics and Design, Culture

Country of origin: She, her brother, and dad are actually all from Moscow, Russia, but they all moved to the island to start the school. Both she and her brother have private rooms outside of their dorm rooms due to an incident regarding Belarus and a knife.

Talents: crochet, speed reading, memorization (photographic memory), and crafting

Languages spoken: English, French, Spanish, and Russian (first language). (Their father has ruined their childhood by making them learn languages so early in life.)

Friend choices? : Italy (seriously who the hell isn't that little dudes friend), Canada (she often forgets him but jokingly does so, but tends to baby him sometimes), Russia (they grew up together), France (He taught her how to be a perv and taught her French too), Spain (taught her the ways of football, and how to speak spanish), and bff with America (the kind of bff you wonder why your friends with, but you can't help but be friends with them)

Love choices? : Russia, because they grew up together, and her brother can't stand him (or his crazy siblings). Both of these reasons bring her joy.

Fatal Flaw: very headstrong, bossy, doesn't get along with people who are in charge *cough*dad*cough* and gets bitchy when separated from her brother for a period of time.

Relation/relationship to/with sibling: Finnegan/twin brother – extremely close, defensive of him, tends to mother him sometimes due to their mother dying when they were 7.

Reaction to acceptance letter: and I quote "….it's not like I have a choice do I? " -Agitated-

* * *

><p>Name: Finnegan Thomas (Mother's maiden last name)<p>

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Grade: 12th

Height: tall (he towers over his twin sister)

Description: brown hair, heterochromia eyes: right eye is dark brown, left eye light brown. (He and his sister have the same eyes btw)

Interests: being a bum, playing sports, and chemistry.

Class choices: AP World History, Trigonometry, Chemistry, World Sports, British Literature, Foreign Film, Culture

Country of origin: She, her brother, and dad are actually all from Moscow, Russia, but they all moved to the island to start the school. Both she and her brother have private rooms outside of their dorm rooms due to an incident regarding Belarus and a knife.

Talents: Athleticism, lock picking, pranking, not remembering things that their father says to him.

Languages spoken: German, English, Spanish, And Russian (first language).

Friend choices? : Neutral with most people. Can't stand Russia (or his siblings for that matter. Nor the Italians due to their "annoying behavior" as he would put it)

Love choices? : ? dun-dund-dun

Fatal Flaw: has extreme separation issues when away from his sister, hates his dad. Hates meeting new people, because he finds everyone incompetent.

Relation/relationship to/with sibling: Evangelina/twin sister- the only one he shows compassion

Reaction to acceptance letter: "…seriously?…..well this sucks." annoyed

* * *

><p>Again so sorry. ill try to start uploading asap.<p> 


	6. new students part 2

I'm back…I'm kinda done with paper work…..not really, I quite, it made my brain hurt

Let's get this party started…..in the last chapter we left off with Gaea and her north/south America crew on their way. Now let's see what's up with pan and everyone else leaving…yep...just a short chapter, but still progress of me writing again. oh, that reminds me i dont own your OC's or hetalia.

* * *

><p>Robert Newman began to walk up the ramp entering the private jet of the international academy; he and only a few others were given the task of being pilots assisting the government paid school, so they were the only ones who truly knew the exact coordinates of the school.<p>

Today, he had to fly over half of the existing population of the school to Poland to meet the first of the new students and switchover to a full plane equipped with more seats, due to the company they were about to receive.

With a sigh he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Pan's number in order to inform him of boarding. "God. This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>"Understood. We will arrive momentarily" Pan said formally to the pilot. "Alright, everyone listen up! We are about to board, but I want you to keep in mind that since there are so many of us coming, only those who have people joining from their country are permitted to go. If you don't have anyone from your country please retire back to your dorms."<p>

"Aw come on bro, why can't like the rest of us go?" Poland asked in his valley girl meets hipster tone. "What do you?...Poland, you have to go to dumbass, you have new students joining your dorm."

"What? Why wasn't I like notified of this? This totally like not cool!"

"You were informed. We emailed you! Did you not read the memo?"

"Ohhhh….that…no the first line was like way to boring….and mlp was on. What was I supposed to do? Not watch it? As if, I'm like a total brony, and watching mlp is in the brony codebook!"

"Does anyone know what the hell he just said?"Pan asked his face full of confusion. "I think he was referring to his latest obsession with my little pony" Lithuania said cowering to Pan's sudden fit of bipolar.

"You know what forget it. Those who are coming grab your crap and come on!"Pan said as he dropped his hand from the face palm he just experienced and grabbed his bag and began to walk up the ramp to the private jet. "I swear I'm with a bunch of freaking morons."

"Oohh Pan sure is scary" Italy said as he clings to his brother. "Hey get off-a me you idiota!"

"Hey! Mario! Luigi! If you have something to say, say it to my face otherwise get your asses on the jet!"Pan yelled at the two and continued back to the private jet.

* * *

><p>Pan's attitude is starting to show...heh he's like a miniature version of his father like that...derp...oh and robert newman is just a random name. i felt like the pilots deserved a name too.<p> 


	7. Emily Alvarez

Okay, also since I missed some details about a character or two, I will explain in the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>In Argentina<em>

"Senorita Alvarez, your padre requests you begin to pack your things. His Associates daughter will be coming today to pick you." Rosalita, one of the many maids at the Alvarez mansion, said to the young heiress (idk, I imagined her rich, with divorced parents, staying at her dads house until she gets picked up, since her dad is one of the supporters of the academy…don't judge me)

"Um…si…..gracias." She said and began to get out of bed. "Say, Rosalita uuhh…..dónde está mi padre…..yeah that sounds about right" she said trying to converse with the maid.

"I can speak English miss" She said with a chuckle. "Oh, and he is speaking with the young lady who is going to pick you up….is the name Evangelina Thomas familiar?"

"Of course, I, she, and her brother used to play together when our dads had business meetings. Why do you ask?"She said wondering how her old childhood friend got brought up. "Do you remember the letter you got from a girl name Gaea, inviting you to the school? Well Evangelina's father is the headmaster, and Finnegan and Evangelina are…"

"Oh My God, their Pan and Gaea. No freaking way." Emily exclaimed surprised. "Yes, your father told me to tell you that as motivation to get ready"

"Thanks Rosalita!" Emily said and began to grab her suitcase. "Ah! En Espanol." The elder woman corrected.

"Gracias senora Rosalita." Emily said giving a cheeky grin as the maid walked out with a smile.

* * *

><p>There you have it, short and too the point, imma try to do a little chapter for some students. i might combine a few but whatever. One student down…a million more to go it seems like…..anyway Pan, Gaea, And Emily are all childhood friends apparently…and Emily's dad is part of the Argentinean Government, and works with The Headmaster…yep that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Anyway, it obviously just dawned on Emily about Pan and Gaea...let the randomness pursue.<p> 


	8. Luis and Lilly

Gosh I feel like I'm on a roll…anyway, let's pick it up with our next student. Or should I say students…..dun dun dun…..anyway if you read the chapter explaining what Pan's plan to pick them up, you will come to realize that the hotel that they are spending the night at is in Italy. So are next to students are….

_In the Jet with Pan and everyone else._

"Alright everyone, we have to do a head count. I will say your name and you will tell me which student you are responsible for. Meaning, no student no go. Alright?" Pan said ready to get the jet off the ground.

"Japan"

"My Imōto Mai."

"Awesome. England?"

"A chap named Oliver, a girl named"

"Yeah, good enough. Italy and Romano?"

"Our Sorella Lilly" Italy answered happily. "Alright …CRAP!" Pan suddenly exclaimed and pulled out his phone dialing his sister's number. "давай! отвечать на телефонные звонки вы идиот!" Pan said his anxiousness beginning to take hold of him. Everyone got quiet as they heard a cell phone go off. Some began to look at their phone but finally Spain looked at Pan, since the ringing seemed to be the loudest near him. "Uh…amigo, how is your teléfono ringing while you are speaking on it at the same time?"

"What do you mean….Gaea. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."He exclaimed as he pulled out her phone from his pocket. "Fine I have to do this by myself I suppose. Mario, Luigi, one of you call your sister and see if she has checked into the hotel. We need someone to confirm our reservation" he said yelling at the two Italians he like to ridicule.

"Hey! Who are you-a calling Mario and Luigi?" Romano said getting mad "Uh, I think imma Mario and your Luigi" Italy said trying to resolve the matter with his bubbly go-getter attitude which some people thought to be annoying at times.

"Nobody asked you idiota!" Romano yelled at Italy causing him to cower. "I'm sorry! I'll just call her now." He said and began to fumble with his phone eventually dialing her number.

* * *

><p><em>At a hotel in italy...<em>

"You know that I can carry my own suitcase?" Lilly asked pushing the 12 floor button in the elevator. "No its fine, I got. Hey is your phone ringing?"

"Hey it is." Lilly said answering. "Hi fratello….huh yeah were in the hotel right now. "She said beginning to have a conversation with her energetic older brother. "Well we just got to our floor. I'll call you later when we get settled in."

"So what did your hermano say?" Luis asked trying to keep up with the fast energetic pace Lilly was walking. "He just wanted to know if we signed in for the school. Now let's see what room am I staying in. 1207, here we are." She said as she located the room.

"Presidential suite? That can't be right." She said and fished out the paperwork the manager had given her when she checked in. "It's the right room, and it says that I'm sharing the room with two other people."

"So try to open it. This is starting to get heavy."

"Oh, sorry…..I offered to carry some." She said defensively and opened the door. "Holy Vatican city….." She said amazed by the room.

"What is it? Dios mío…we get to stay here?" Luis asked putting down her suitcase behind her. "Well technically I get to stay here. Uh your room is on the next floor. C'mon I'll go with you." She said and the two began to walk to the elevator to go to the 14th floor of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Dios mio= oh my god<p>

Fratello and hermano=brother

Sorella=sister

And when Pan was angry he said : come on! answer the phone you idiot!

So, there was Lilly and Luis...yep.


	9. New students part 5

_**Important info at the end**._

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere over Florida with the NaSa people_

Helena Garston, one of the many flight attendants of H.I.A.F.T.G. sighed as she closed the door to the cockpit. "Geez john, how many more hours with these brats. It's only been thirty minutes since we left, but I have already gotten a migraine."

"Well we have to be with them all day long today, so get used to it. Oh, and if you have a headache just do what I do. Take one of these pills." He said gesturing to a bottle of pills lying in the console beside his seat. The pills were super effective, but they were illegal in over half of the countries around the world.

"No way, those are dangerous for your health. But seriously, all I did in there was take away their lunch trays, and give them their dessert, and the whole time they were yelling about random stuff. Miss. Evangelina was yelling about her missing phone. Mr. Alfred was torturing his brother and." She was cut short by louder screams than before and noises that sounded as if someone had beaten down the wall.

She quickly jumped up and ripped open the door to see a truly hysterical sight. Gaea had America pinned to the floor, and Cuba had Canada in a choke hold yelling at him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing! We have everything under control. Now give Cuba back his ice cream America. Cuba, let go of Canada, he's not America, he just looks like his brother!" Gaea yelled beginning to shake the American idiot.

"No way! It's my ice cream now!" America said before switching their positions, now pinning her to the floor.

"Wait? So let me get this straight. He's not America?" The Cuban said letting Canada go.

"Alright that's it everyone to their seat. And if you give me anymore trouble I will see to you ALL will receive a punishment! Do I make myself clear?" Helena said suddenly with an attitude she had gained through lo9ng years of dealing with these ungrateful beings.

Everyone then returned to their seating arrangement and was creepily quiet. "Good! Now stay quiet!"

"Having fun Helena?" John said jokingly as she slammed the cockpit door behind her.

"Shut up and hand me those stupid pills." She said done with trying to have peace.

* * *

><p>Ok, so yesterday I posted a chapter and a guest, whom I shall refer to as superman right now, told me that the second paragraph was very bunched up, so I went back and noticed that on my word document it's not like that, but when I upload it, it is….so any ideas about that would be awesome.<p>

Um, what else did I want to tell you….oh yeah, I never really went over the flight plans for the majority of the OC's/students. They are flying from a island located directly in the middle off the Bermuda Triangle, so from the island they are flying to Poland (Which is the halfway mark to Japan) where they'll pick up a few students (OC's will apparently have traveled to whatever country is closest to them to be picked up), and then fly to Japan, where they'll pick up Mai and then sleep onboard the plane as they fly to Italy to fuel the plane, get everyone accounted for, and have them tested for their academic level at the business room of the hotel. Then they'll stay the night at the hotel and fly back to the island in the morning. It real life it would probably take more than two day in total, but in the story that's what up…yet with the lesser of the OC'S/students (people from NA/SA/Antarctica) they'll fly one day, but get back really late at night, and bum out at the school all day….Awesome how I'm able to defy the laws of time right.

Also, they will have their names that you give them. However since each is from a place/country, they are given the manes since that's what they represent. Please keep in mind that in the story the school is meant to teach its students the ways of other cultures

Again this mainly is to keep myself from confusion. If you are confused about anything let me know.


End file.
